The Official Warrior Cats Wiki talk:PCA/Charart Approval Page
Post chararts up for approval here and only the Leader and Deputy will decide whether it is approved or declined. Reserve List Spottedleaf.Medicine Cat ~ For Approval Here's Spottedleaf So, comments? Kelseynose 08:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ahh... beautiful. Get rid of the waste. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Could you point out the waste? Sorry, I can't see any xD Kelseynose 13:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Kelseynose 13:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Add some more colors to her pelt. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) She's a dark orange-and-brown tortoiseshell with a white chest, muzzle and paws, if memory serves. And I've designed her this way because it's a type of dark tortoiseshell. So I think it's fine, sorry to sound rude D8 Kelseynose 14:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! Though why not colour the herbs green?Pikachushinx (talk) 15:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Cuz I liek purple xDDD Kelseynose 15:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading. It's hardly visible, and if I defined it, it would be too light. Kelseynose 18:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I can't see the ear pink. Are we doing that? Or what. Am I being a thick again? x3 [[User:Leopardclawxx|'Leopard']] Who? 14:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) We don't do earpink on these blanks x3 Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 14:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading a tad. One of the herbs are transparent. Fill it in with green. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) That's not a herb. That's a gap between two herbs. And I can't define the shading. It doesn't save layers on pixlr. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I love it c: I'd CBA but. I just can't ;.; Purrdy. I'd CBA too, but I don't think I canPikachushinxthe power of the past 12:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Wait, you're a warrior, right, Icey? Warriors can CBA o3o. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 11:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Firestar (L) ~ For Approval Comments? Sorry there is waste I will take care of that x3 21:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Add ear-pink, blur the stripes, add eye-depth, blend the belly with the pelt a bit, and there's some unshaded parts all over. Shade that. Oh, and add the scars, and the torn ear. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 03:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading a lot. And do exactly what Crystal's said. ^ Kelseynose 08:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Earpink would look nice, too.Pikachushinx (talk) 17:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-ups^ 01:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. A lot. 04:50 Mon Aug 20 04:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 8| REALLY lighten and define the shading. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brighten the eyes and you still didn't add the torn ear and the scars. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to be a party pooper y u must be bossy Berry? but I really think the stripes could be more realistic. I have never seen a cat with straight lines for tabby stripes. Tabbies look like this: http://my.net-link.net/~cwjohnso/genetics/image17.gif. Perhaps try to match one of these ^^;;;; 08:29 Fri Aug 24 If no one's working on this, could I take over? 06:16 Thu Aug 30 Sure 19:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Wheeee~~ 09:17 Wed Sep 12 There's a little waste near the back right leg(As in the one on the right of us)Pikachushinxthe power of the past 20:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Aweyeah 07:33 Sat Sep 29 Blackstar(L) ~ For Approval Kinda messy around the paws but I can fix that next update :8D Thanks! Pikachushinx (talk) 16:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Nice! Blur the shading a little. It's a bit too dark. Kelseynose 17:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploadedPikachushinx (talk) 17:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Kelseynose 17:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Change the heading ;)Pikachushinx (talk) 17:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The earpink should be all around in that spot. And the black paws should not be all black it should be a little lighter. 18:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) There are lots of unfinished shading on the stomach. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'And no, I cannot blur the earpink more. I already tried.Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 19:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ligten and blur shading. [[User:Leopardclawxx|'Leopard]] Who? 15:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading is certain spots, and blur it a little more. 01:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I take over please? 10:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Be my guest. I haven't got the time to make billions of chararts, not with me animating, writing, and doing RL stuff.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 20:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (A) Alt. ~ For Approval Here's poor Brightpaw So, comments? Kelseynose 19:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Scar seems a little red, maybe lighten it?Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 19:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be dark. It's a scar. It stays maroon-red. Kelseynose 20:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Really? I always thought scars where the oclour of the earpink and nose, seeing as though that's the skin colour...Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It's ripped flesh. Earpink isn't ripped flesh. It's skin. And nose colours vary from black to pink. Kelseynose 20:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I get you. THough the warrior should be pink-er. Because it'll have scarred overPikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Mhmm ^.^ Kelseynose 20:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Remove the eye.Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Kelseynose 10:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Patches only go on the back. Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Clearly not here. And plus I don't know how to change it now. Should I redo it >.> Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 15:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Simple. Open it again, remove the patches, and redo them.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I closed pixlr down ages ago. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Then you may hafta redo D:Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Honestly nothing is wrong with it, it's perfect. I'd CBA but I can't! I would to but it just doesn't match the desc. She only has spots on her BACK.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 10:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Well her belly isn't seen. Just her back. It's fine. Look at this --> http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Lichtherz.byTau.PNG <-- See? It's a design. They put spots all over her. o3o♪♫Feather ♪♫ 11:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ...There's also spots on her side. And that ref is inappropiate, it doesn't follow the descripion. Check her page on the WW for proof.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 13:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) But this isn't warriors wiki... ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 17:46, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it has accuarate info. The erins even described her that way. She only has patched on her back.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 01:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) If no one's working on this could I take over? o3o 10:44 Sat Sep 29 Yes you may. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 04:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (K) ~ For Approval Here's my entry of Brightkit. Shinx will post her entry underneath this section So, comments? Kelseynose 20:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The spots are only on her back. Fix that. Cute! [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It's styled to look like that. Like Spottedleaf is. Kelseynose 08:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It's not supposed to. Brightheart is described to have ginger patches on her back. Fix that, and add earpink.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 10:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I did the same with her apprentice image. It's fine. Kelseynose 10:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (K) ~ For Approval Here's my entry for Brightheart's kit! (Since we both wanted her) I did mine with the patches on the back because that's how she was described.Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Why is it showing Feather's?? Imma go re-uploadPikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 21:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 22:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Brighten the earpink a tad. White cats aren't that dull. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart's a long-hair. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Doing longhair in a secPikachushinxthe power of the past 22:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I did it in MS Paint~ Why won't it update to longhair?!Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) First things first: Always add your signature. Second, it happens sometimes but I see it. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, sorry, I forgot.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight (W) ~ For Approval So... how's Briarlight? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The paw look like stumps. Fix thatPikachushinxthe power of the past 22:02, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I can't see the new image, though. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Found it ;) Looks good, just deifne the shading a tad.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 22:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) D'aww, can we make this a contest? I was just about to upload my version. Kelseynose 08:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I reuploaded it. I changed the base color because the overrwrited image looked a bit too burnt and light. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but, the legs are terribly deformed. 12:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Firestar (W) ~ For Approval I made the tabby marks like his leader charart. Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Make the belly more tan.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 22:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the belly. Kelseynose 08:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the stripes 12:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Meh. I feel lazy doing Firestar's charcat. I'm going to withdraw. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Taking over. 06:17 Thu Aug 30 Briarlight (W) Entry 2 ~ For Approval Here's my entry So, comments? Kelseynose 09:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Where the belly goes down to the back leg, it looks kinda sharp.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 10:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded Kelseynose 10:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC)' It looks like she only has one leg in the back.. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. The other leg would be behind the tail... 06:15 Thu Aug 30 Deputy Blanks ~ For Approval Here they are! So, comments? Kelseynose 11:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) These are //brilliant//! Make the shorthair's tails a bit thicker. Other than that, I love these ^^ 12:03 Sun Aug 19 12:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :3 Thanks <33 Kelseynose 12:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Cute~ Can I approve? XDPikachushinxthe power of the past 13:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Thanks. Kelseynose 13:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. Approved, unless somebody finds something wrong.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 13:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :3 --Kelseynose 13:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait a moment, the sizes don't match the blanks. Fix that. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The sizes are the same. It's just the curled up tail that makes it look smaller. Kelseynose 14:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Beautifuk, I see nothing wrong. 19:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Healer Blanks ~ For Approval Here are some Healer Blanks, for the Tribe of Rushing Water. I havn't sperated them yet, but I will if they get approved. Make the leaves more.. leafy, and make them transparent. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) imo, the leaves are fine. Just add the transparency ^^ 04:51 Mon Aug 20 04:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Softwing (W) ~ Approved Here's Softwing {C So, comments? {C --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty. Remove the waste. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) On the tail and the back. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Can't see any eye depth, and there is a TINY bit of waste still on the back and tail.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'I'll fix the eye depth Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'again. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Still shows that waste D:Pikachushinxthe power of the past 19:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't show it here. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You got it. Nothing else wrong so...Approved. Mapleshade (W) ~ For Approval Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) She's so smexy. Lighten her face a little. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Add eye depth. It's hardly visible. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Could you darken the stripes just a tad? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but could you, blur where the ginger meets the white? 19:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It's already blurred. If you do it any more, it would look like awful orange shading. Wait, I forgot the scar.. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I added the scar. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't see it.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I see it. The scar's on her muzzle. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 08:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Shading is fine. don't shoot me.. Approved ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 18:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Brokenstar (L) ~ For Approval Brokenstar, like I said. The tail is a fail, though.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Darken him a lot. And add the torn ear. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded.' And of course, it won't show the differance >.>Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) xDDD I hate to burst your bubble, but it's the wrong ear x3 Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I let it escape? That sucks so bad!!!! Gonna be too hard to fix nowPikachushinxthe power of the past 18:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Make the matted fur more... fluffy. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) How?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 19:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Look at Graystripe's and Mapleshade's fur. It's fluffy yet matted. Make it a bit like that. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Crys is right, thicken it and fluff it in different directions. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 20:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it when GIMP starts recognizing colours.... It'll only do black and whitePikachushinxthe power of the past 11:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It happens to me sometimes... -.- Really pisses me off. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brokenstar has yellow eyes...o.o 08:33 Fri Aug 24 I made the eyes yellow. When I looks at cats with yellow eyes, the eyes have a slight greenish hue.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 10:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Crookedstar (L) ~ For Approval Here's Crookedstar! So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Move his jaw to one side.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I meant the bottom part but, that works? Define the shading a tad, and the ripped ear needs to be more...open.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Get rid of the waste near the torn ear, and brighten the ears a bit. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brokenstar (K) ~ For Approval Here's Brokenkit. He so cute So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes. I like how you remembered his flat face, like Yellowfang'sPikachushinxthe power of the past 11:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes? Oh, that's fur texture! it's fine xD Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I can't see his tabby stripes.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I can see them. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Still needs definining. Try lightening the base colour.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) But he's supposed to be extremely dark. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 12:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Cute before he went evil... Add highlights. It doesn't matter if he gets brighter. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Mistystar (D) ~ For Approval Here's Mistyfoot! So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 20:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Can't. Damn pixlr. Plus, the shading looks fine, I think. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 12:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Shading does need defining, and add/define earpink. 08:34 Fri Aug 24 Earpink isn't needed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Earpink should be on there. Just because it's not directly facing us doesn't mean you can't show earpink... 06:13 Thu Aug 30 The ears on these are too small to add earpink.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 10:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) No they're not. 04:58 Sun Sep 9 No offense, but it looks weird.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) No earpink on these blanks. And thanks, Shinx -.- ♪♫Feather ♪♫ вløøṃ αṉḋ ģɾøώ ƒøɾεṿεɾ 15:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC) If you don't have earpink, you're basically saying no to realism. Cats do have skin there, and the only way that the skin can be hidden is if they have long, thick fur, which in any case would make them deaf. 05:13 Thu Oct 11 The ears are facing forwards, so the earpink wouldn't be seen from this angle. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ вløøṃ αṉḋ ģɾøώ ƒøɾεṿεɾ 10:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather (A) ~ For Approval Here's Jaypaw's warrior apprentice. So, comments? --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Cute~ Blur da earpink a tad morePikachushinxthe power of the past I can't. God damn pixlr >.> Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 13:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC ) ... Blur it at the highest rate, then. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The earpink doesn't need blurring, it needs to be smudged into the pelt... 08:35 Fri Aug 24 And make the pupil gray. He's blind, and that's how you show blindness o3o 06:12 Thu Aug 30 The pupil is gret. o3o ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 18:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Try a lighter grey. Looks blackPikachushinxthe power of the past 08:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Mmkay ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 11:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (W) ~ For Approval file:Hawkfrost.warrior.png HAWKIE! Comments?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 19:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes a bit, and thebelly.[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Also blur the scarred muzzle and add eye depth. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It does have eye depth, I remember adding it.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Define the shaging ^^ Blur the stripes a bit, and the belly. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-upsPikachushinxthe power of the past 12:42, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Leafstar (W) ~ For Approval Here's Leafdapple. Ah, she has issues So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe define the stripes?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) She's beautiful. lighten the belly a bit. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I can't. She's brown-and-cream, and if I made it lighter, it would turn pinkish. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sharpen the stripes. The look almost like bad shading, no offense...^^;;; 08:36 Fri Aug 24 Lolkay. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 11:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Feathertail (W) ~ For Approval Here's Feathertail <3333 Comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 12:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! I seriously think she's beautiful. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, pretty! Define the shading c: 23:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Can't. Pixlr x.x ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 16:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight (D) ~ For Approval She's got a new tabby style. Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) There should be no white background. I already uploaded the version without the background but it's not showing. -.- [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ahh okay, it should soon. ~Kicks wikia~ 23:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) This should match the warrior. Patterns don't change... 08:37 Fri Aug 24 ^^ ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 16:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Mapleshade ® ~ For Approval So, comments? ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 20:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Didn't feather reserve this..? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 20:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I am Feather o.o ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 20:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh oops... get rid of the waste and darken the shading, alot. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Charart Elder Blanks ~ For Approval There are four blanks, I just uploaded one gender and one hair length. Comments? 09:17 Fri Aug 24 ...how do you explain it... [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Add a pupil. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 08:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze (W) ~ For approval Wow my first tabby like this.. please be a little nice and give my a break. First tabby like dis. Sharpen the stripes or they'll look like awful shading. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't quit understand. But I guess re-ups. Oops I forgot to tell you to get rid of the waste. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 03:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-Up. 06:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken de eye colour --♪♫Feather ♪♫ 08:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading :3 09:25 Sat Aug 25 I'm going to decline it.. if anyone wants it take it. But I really don't want to work on it, I have other stuff I need to do. 23:01, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on it. Withdrawn. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 16:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll take over owo. 06:27 Fri Oct 12 Thanks, Berry. 10:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Lionheart(W) ~ For Approval I can't do anything with the mane thingy.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It looks too... spiky. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *Points up* I can't fix it, I tried so hard and that's all I can do. Pikachushinxthe power of the past 20:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I tweak this? ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 16:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Nah, just not majorly. Like, you can fix the mane but not redo something major like the stripesPikachushinxthe power of the past 20:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) kthx <33 ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 16:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) If no one's workong on this, could I take over? ^^ 07:36 Sat Sep 29 I'm working on it. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 10:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You can work on it, Berry. I can't fix it x.x ♪♫Feather ♪♫ вløøṃ αṉḋ ģɾøώ ƒøɾεṿεɾ 15:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded If you have problems with the earpink, keep them to yourselves. It's staying. It's how I roll k 08:27 Wed Oct 10 The mane thing looks massive. Fix that? ♪♫Feather ♪♫ вløøṃ αṉḋ ģɾøώ ƒøɾεṿεɾ 10:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I kind of tried to make it like that. The fur bunches up like a lions mane. I based it off a picture of a lion. owo 01:36 Sun Oct 14 Mkay. I CBA with CBAing, and I don't honestly think there are any more faults. Approved. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ вløøṃ αṉḋ ģɾøώ ƒøɾεṿεɾ 17:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (W) ~ For Approval Here she is! I made this one a while ago, so I just opened it in MS paint and changed the pelt length.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Make it hot orange xD and add stripes in the patches. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 18:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. *Runs to redo* Forgot to save an XCF file.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart only has a small torn spot aroung her eye thats furless, and its more of a pink coler I uploded the offical picture Belllastar (talk) 11:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Lionheart (K) ~ For Approval Here's Lionkit Comments? ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 11:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) D'aww... Make him a golden tabby, and add eye depth.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re-ups ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 18:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thats not golden. Look at my warrior version. Thats golden.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 09:01, September 5, 2012 (UTC) it is golden. -blinks- ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 16:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't really look it to me.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Does to me. Let's hear from others o3o. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 18:01, September 6, 2012 (UTC) He's light brown. Golden is like this 06:14 Fri Sep 7 Withdrawing. Pixlr >.> ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 18:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Awwwwwwwww... look at mah sig! It's so tiny! ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 19:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll take over, then.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Kk, thx <3 ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 12:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (A Alt) ~ Approved ASDFGHJKL I HATE MY FREAKY KNOWLEDGE OF SCARS ;A; 10:17 Mon Oct 15 WOW! I see 'nothing'wrong with this image! CBA? ♪♫Feather ♪♫ вløøṃ αṉḋ ģɾøώ ƒøɾεṿεɾ 17:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Perfect! Approved?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 13:27, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yup ~ Feather not logged in WAAAAIT I found a flaw. A bit of waste by the missing earPikachushinxthe power of the past 17:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Tallstar This is my first PCA I know It's not that goodBelllastar (talk) 23:55, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Leafpool - (MC) - Redone these blanks are painful to shade ♪♫Feather ♪♫ вløøṃ αṉḋ ģɾøώ ƒøɾεṿεɾ 14:42, June 1, 2015 (UTC) omg this is amazing but, Leafpool is a pale brown tabby with a white chest and paws. This looks like a dark brown tabby with a white belly Make the pelt look likethis and the feet look whiter. Belllastar (talk) 14:57, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Jayfeather (MC) Well cant say I dident try Belllastar (talk) 11:31, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I think the cats you made look fine... They only need a few things redone. Otherwise, they're awesome! Cryptic Lynx (talk) 14:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Looks nice! Fill in the white. ~Darling, I'mA NIGHTMARE!